True Loves And Happy Endings
by LovemelikesnapelovedlilyALWAYS
Summary: Regina is happy with her life. She has an amazing son. A very dysfunctional family that she loves dearly. But the loneliness she feels on an intimate level, on top of her impending empty nest syndrom is enough to have her an emotional wreck. Super sad beginning. But happiness to come. Based on outlaw queen but will be dragon queen. Set before Henry leaves for his own adventure.
1. One

-She just couldn't move on

Chapter 1

A/N: so I typed this out on my iPhone note pad so please bare with me :) but I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

As much as she hated to admit it she was lonely... she didn't have anyone there for her when she needed them most.

Yes, she had her family. But opening up to Snow would result in a hope speech and let's face it that's not exactly what she needed. She was sad to say that she was beginning to feel as if there wasn't enough hope in this world to help her with her happy ending.

She sat in her office and looked at the photo of her son in the frame sitting on her desk. He's so handsome she thought silently, picking it up. Proud of the young man she raised. A sad smiled crept across her face as she realized that Henry would be off on his own soon.

Next month to be exact.

He was ready. It had already been so long since he needed her for much. He was your typical teenage boy. Finally.

Not having to worry about villains and the next magical catastrophe. He was able to play video games and focus on his studies. He had 2 prestigious scholarships to which Regina would be more than proud for him to accept.

But, he wanted to go on his own adventure. It's all he had talked about for weeks now. He wanted to find his story. And she agreed. As long as he finished school first.

Education was important. But so was finding a purpose and after Regina held her past regrets heavy in her heart, she didn't want Henry to wonder what if.

Jumping off her train of thought she sat the picture down, and checked her watch.

_7:30 already._ It was time for her to go home. She gathered her things and magiced herself to her front door.

She walked in and placed her briefcase on the floor and hung her jacket on the rack. Henry was sitting in the television room with his headphones in and his notebook in front of him hard at work on what Regina assumes was his final essay.

He must have sensed her presence. He looked up and tugged the earbuds out of his ears. "Hi mom," he smiled.

"Hello Henry," she smiled back, "how was your day?"

"It was good. Grandpa told me a few stories from the enchanted forest to help me with my paper today. I am almost finished there's just a few events I still have questions about and a few people I have questions for and I'll be ready to start my final draft."

"And which grandfather are you referring to?" She raised an eyebrow to her son. Although she has never truly enforced or nagged too much about anyone of the beloved family members in Henry's life telling him stories of the past, there were still certain details she felt were not appropriate for him to hear.

Both Gold and Charming had multiple stories in which she wasn't exactly the most heroic. And she would rather her son not hear about them if she could help it.

"Don't worry mom, they were happy stories," Henry smiled.

"That answers my question," she responded. "Gold doesn't have many happy stories." She added.

"I have 3 more interviews I want before I finish my paper. Hook, Grandpa," there was a pause, "and you."

_"Me?"_ She asked shocked. Henry's story was about happy endings and seeings how she hadn't gotten hers yet what could he possibly want to interview her about.

"Of course. You're my mom and someone who is still actively searching for your happy ending. "

Her heart sank, _my happy ending? Is that still a possibility?_ Regina had already a chance at two happy endings both which were unjustly ripped right from under her.

"Henry," she said crossing the room. She sat beside him on the couch. "You know your education is more important to me than anything else. But wouldn't your paper be more appropriate if it were about those who already found their happy endings?" She said choking back her tears.

"Your story is important too. Perhaps the most important. Villain turned hero finally is able to have a true happy ending. If that doesn't inspire hope mom I don't know what will."

Regina smiled softly, "ok. I have had a long day today how about we order pizza?"

"Yea that sounds good."

Regina got up and walked to the kitchen grabbing the phone to order the pizza on her way into the room. Once in the kitchen a few tears crept from her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away. _Get it together._ She couches herself. _If Gold can find his happy ending then so can you._ Her inner thoughts now sounded as tho Snow White and the Savior had rubbed off on her more than she wants to admit.

Henry had that effect on her. Making her see that her family and truest of loves was in front of her the whole time. He was her savior.

But her anxiety was more than just her happy ending. Now that she knows her son wants to interview her for his paper she is nervous about the questions.

She never thought much about the questions he would ask when he told her about his idea for his final essay. She didn't even think she would be a part of it.

_"An essay about happy endings?"_ She remembered her words when she got the news._ "It's perfect." She smiled and gave her son hopeful approval. _

_"Very appropriate," she added._

_How appropriate indeed_, she reminded herself. _Henry is right. To write a paper on happy endings he also needs the other side of the story the side of someone who hasn't gotten their happy ending yet. But why me? _

_Well probably because you are the only one who hasn't gotten theirs yet._ She answered herself.

After ordering the pizza she hung the phone up and joined Henry in the television room once again.

"Pizza will be here in less than an hour." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks mom."

"Henry," she started and sat down beside him. "I have a few concerns about interviewing me for your paper. I don't think that it's truly appropriate. I have had two chances already at a happy ending and I just feel that maybe you should find someone who hasn't lost their shot..."

There was a pause.

"Mom you haven't lost your chance."

"It's just that after Daniel _and_ Robin I don't think I'll find anyone else. I haven't had anyone since Robin. And I have no interest in finding someone to complete me when I have someone right now worth living for." She said smiling with a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Maybe Robin wasn't your happy ending. True love and happy ending may be different for you. Or maybe there is someone else out there for you. But you can't give up."

"Oh no," she furrowed her brow and inhaled deeply. "I'll never give up, I just," she paused, "I just think that maybe, for your paper, you should find someone who hasn't had two chances and failed." She said looking at her hands.

"Ok mom," Henry agreed, "how about instead of not at all I still have two weeks before I need to start my final draft; so why don't you think about it. For me?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "ok." She simply stated. "I'll think about it."

_That's my son alright._ She thought, _never taking no for an answer. _

XXX

Dinner was delicious yet greasy. She was sure she would pay for that later. Heart burn isn't exactly something she was looking forward to.

After Henry was passed out in bed and she was dressed in her pajamas, Regina decided it was indeed time for bed.

She crawled in bed and cuddled under the covers. She rolled over and faced the empty side of the bed.

_Oh my dear Robin,_ she thought to her self. _It's still so hard here without you beside me. Holding me, kissing me._ She placed her hand in the empty pillow. _What I wouldn't give to look into your eyes._ Tears began to trace down her cheek, creating a small wet spot in her own pillow. _Not a day goes by that I don't long to hear your voice say my name. I miss you every single day. And each day is harder than the next without you. I have tried everything in my power to heal what was left behind after you left me forever. And nothing seems to help._ The once small wet spot is now tear soaked. Regina adjusts her pillow to a dry spot. She rolls over and grabs a tissue from her night stand to wipe her face. She is now lightly sobbing.

She wiped her eyes once more and took a deep breath. She stood up and walked to her closet. Rustling the hangers and sliding them all to the left she reached to the far back and pulled out a brown leather jacket that surely had seen better days. She put it to her nose and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. _It still smells like you._ Her exhale was shaky. She hugged it tight burying her face deep into the collar. And just sobbed.

"I just miss you so much," she whispered between sobs.

She steadied her breathing._In through the nose, out through the mouth._ She concentrated.

After she calmed down she whipped the jacket around herself and slid her arms through the holes and embraced herself in a hug.

She crawled back in her bed. Snuggling deep into the warmth of Robin's jacket and tears streaming down her face Regina laid in her bed until exhaustion won its battle with sadness.


	2. 2

A/N: so I am still on the iPhone notepad so please bare that in mind. But I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

Regina's eyes fluttered open to a bright new day. The sweet scent of forest still danced on her senses. She remembered the night before, _I have to stop doing this to myself._ She thought as she sat up in her bed. She looked at her phone, _9:30_.

_What a way to start the day._

She silently stood up and put the leather jacket back in its rightful place in her closet.

_Until next time._ She thought as she slid her closet door shut.

Luckily it was Saturday. So the over sleeping didn't make her truly late for anything except her morning coffee.

_Pancakes. Yes I think I'll make a nice breakfast for Henry and myself this morning._ She decided forcing a fake, yet convincing, smile in the mirror.

After getting dressed for the day it was nearly 10. So instead of a big breakfast she decided to see if Henry would rather go to Granny's for a brunch.

She lightly knocked in Henry's door.

"Henry," she said knocking again. "Henry I know your not..." she trailed off opening his door to find his room empty, "still asleep." She finished.

There was a folded piece of paper laying on his neatly made bed with _MOM_ written on the front.

She walked over and began reading it.

_Dear Mom, _

_ I am going to Mom's to work on my paper. I will be back in time for dinner. Enjoy your day, and relax for a change._

_Love Always,_

_Henry_

And with that she released a heavy sigh.

_Well how can I argue with that._ She thought. _But what is there to do in Storybrook on a Saturday? Hmmm I could go to Granny's for brunch and maybe a stroll in the woods. Or I could take a trip to the stables. I haven't been there in such a long time. Oh I know, I could clean my vault._ She smiled internally. _I haven't had time to myself in so long I don't know what I want to do first._

She just didn't know where to spend her day but one thing was for certain. She would be spending it alone.

XXX

Stirring her coffee with a spoon Regina sat in the booth in Granny's busy diner.

She had nothing to do. She always kept busy. It was easier than sitting around and thinking all the time. But Henry was right. She needs to relax today. Take it easy. But what could she do alone that would keep her busy and relaxed?

The bell above granny's door jingled, snapping her out of her little haze.

It was Emma Swan. She walked to the counter placed her order and walked toward Regina.

"Good morning Madame Mayor. Enjoying your day?" She asked pleasantly.

"As much as I can I guess." She answered forcing a smile for the Savior.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Regina snapped. "I'm sorry," she retracted, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Emma sat down across from her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"You know what today is?"

"Saturday?"

"This is why I don't talk to you," Regina said seriously.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized and placed her hand on top of Regina's. " please."

"Today would have made 5 years Robin and I would have been together."

"Regina I'm so sorry." Her voice laced with sympathy. "How are you doing?"

"Well Swan I'm sitting at Granny's with cold coffee alone at 11:30 in the morning. How exactly do you think I'm doing?"

"Regina I know it's hard when you lose someone but you really need to move on. Be happy."

"That's easy for you to say. You lost your love and found a new one before the ink could dry on the death certificate, you see Ms. Swan love doesn't come that easy to me. And true love," she gave a sarcastic chuckle, "it took almost 30 years for me to move on from Daniel's death." Regina felt a lump grow in her throat. "Then when I found Robin I realized that I really did have a second chance. There was a brief moment where I was truly happy. But fate has a way of showing us exactly what our roles are. And mine," she took a drink of her coffee, "well _mine_ is to be alone."

"You can't honestly believe that," Emma said sympathetically. "Regina if anyone deserves to be happy it's you. After everything you have overcome. All the good you have done. You will have happiness..."

"And who is to say I'm not happy? I am, I have Henry and though dysfunctional some what if a family." She said motioning to Emma.

Emma shrugged.

"But when I go home at night it's just me and Henry. And soon he will be off on his own adventure and then it will be just me. Alone. Again." Regina looked through the window and brushed the lone tear from her cheek.

"I think you have a classic case of empty nest syndrome." Emma said with a smile.

"And is that your official diagnosis Dr. Swan?" Regina snipped.

"Yes, actually it is." Emma answered back confidently. "Regina you have had Henry his whole life. He has always been there. He's your son. And now he's leaving. And that takes a toll on the heart. All of our hearts."

Regina looked Emma in the eyes, "the difference Emma is you have Killian. You have someone in your life to come home to. Not to mention like you said I have always had Henry for the last 18 years."

Emma smiled, "and now you have a family." Emma said slightly squeezing Regina's hand.

Regina's eyes began to water. _Family_. The word lingered in her mind.

Granny walked over to the table with 2 styrofoam coffee cups and handed them to Emma. "Thank you," Emma said with a small smile. Granny nodded and walked away.

"One of these was for Killian but how about we leave the boys to their swords and stories and we spend the day together." Emma said sliding one of the coffees to Regina.

Regina looked hesitant.

"At least the coffees hot." Emma said with a warm smile.

Regina accepted the coffee. She raised the cup to Emma and took a sip. -


End file.
